ILLA ILLA
by Hello Bora
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun si namja perangkai bunga sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di kebun kecil itu. Baginya Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sempurna. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol... #ChanBaek #Fic


~ Cast ~

- Park Chanyeol (EXO)

- Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

.

.

" **Kau bukan lebah yang bisa menghisap madu bunga yang diinginkannya tapi kau adalah ulat yang harus berjuang sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menjadi kupu-kupu dan hinggap di kelopaknya "**

**.**

**.**

THIS IS ABOUT BOYS LOVE, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! Terinspirasi dari MV Juniel – Illa Illa dan ini adalah ff yaoi pertama gue, ff ini udah pernah diposting di blog pribadi jadi ini bukan hasil plagiat. Gue emang sengaja pake ID author beda buat di blog ama di FFn. Anggap aja ini ff buat salam kenal ❤

**DON'T PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ILLA ILLA © Hello Bora<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Musim semi sudah datang, kemana kau akan liburan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu kudengar saat musim semi tiba. Pertanyaan yang jujur saja membuatku muak karena orang-orang terus membicarakan hal-hal mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama liburan musim semi. Aku hanya menguap malas, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin –namja yang barusan bertanya padaku.

"Ayolah, jangan bilang kau akan berdiam diri dirumah lagi? Kau butuh refreshing agar otakmu kembali segar."

Aku tetap tak menggubris ucapan Jongin dan justru sibuk bermain game di ponselku. Siapa yang peduli jika selama liburan aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Toh, dirumah aku juga bisa mengistirahatkan otakku dari semua tugas-tugas kuliah, bahkan aku tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk bepergian kesana-kemari.

"Park Chanyeol, kau ini benar-benar payah. Sudahlah, jika kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ikut berlibur denganku, cari saja aku di Pulau Jeju, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi kesana besok."

Namja tan itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapanku setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mungkin dia sedikit kesal karena aku sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya, tapi aku tau Jongin tidak akan marah dengan sikapku ini karena ia sangat mengenalku. Ya, aku memang tidak suka pergi berlibur dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah, sekedar menonton DVD, bermain game, membaca komik atau tidur. Itu semua jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus berjalan-jalan mengitari pantai atau pulau yang hanya membuat urat-urat kakiku menegang setelahnya.

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku jaket lalu menggendong tas gitarku di punggung bersama dengan ranselku. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju basement Universitas Kyunghee, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'Dobi' sepeda kesayanganku sejak SMA.

Aku tidak peduli ataupun iri dengan mereka yang pergi ke Universitas dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Bagiku Dobi jauh lebih nyaman dibanding jok empuk milik mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Sejujurnya, uang kedua orangtuaku cukup untuk membelikanku mobil dengan harga yang lumayan, hanya saja aku menolaknya. Aku tetap ingin bersama Dobi hingga lulus sarjana nanti. Aku sangat menyukai Dobi karena ia adalah hadiah dari ayahku saat aku berhasil masuk SMA favorit di Seoul, dan nama Dobi adalah ide dari noonaku karena menurutnya si pemilik –aku- terlihat seperti tokoh Dobi dalam film Harry Potter.

"Dobi-ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ada pelajaran tambahan tadi. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." gumamku pada Dobi saat tiba di basement lalu mulai mengayuh meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa orang selalu saja memperhatikanku saat aku tengah mengayuh sepeda keluar dari universitas. Entahlah, mungkin karena hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang masih menggunakan sepeda bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari jadi 'kami' dianggap sedikit kuno. Tapi aku tidak masalah, justru orang-orang kuno seperti kami yang telah membantu mengurangi efek pemanasan global dan penghematan energi.

Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, aku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan musik di Universitas Kyunghee. Aku sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni terutama musik, itulah sebabnya aku mengambil jurusan tersebut. Pada awalnya kedua orangtuaku memang tidak setuju dengan pilihanku, tapi setelah aku bersungguh-sungguh mereka akhirnya luluh dan mendukung apapun pilihanku.

.

.

"Drrtt…Drrtt…"

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di saku jaket saat aku tengah sibuk menikmati suasana musim semi sambil mengendarai Dobi kesayanganku. Aku mengayuh Dobi menuju sebuah pohon rindang dan berhenti disana untuk mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari noonaku.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"_Chanyeol, kau masih di jalan kan?"_

"_Ne"_

"_Tolong belikan bunga Krisan ungu untukku di Heaven Flower Shop"_

"_Bunga Krisan itu yang seperti apa? Dan apa tidak ada toko yang lain? Heaven sangat jauh dari sini"_

"_Kau cari saja, yang penting bunga itu harus ada saat kau pulang"_

"_Noo-"_

"Tuut…Tuut…Tuut"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku telepon sudah terputus. Aku melenguh malas sambil beberapa kali mengumpat pada layar ponselku, bermaksud mengumpat pada noonaku. Namun, pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mengayuh kembali si Dobi menuju toko bunga yang dimaksudkan noonaku.

Sepuluh menit setelah noonaku menelepon, aku dengan spontan menghentikan Dobi di depan sebuah toko bunga yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku selalu lewat di daerah ini setiap pulang tapi baru kali ini aku melihat toko bunga ini.

.

.

"**Illa Flower Shop"**

"Nama yang unik"

batinku sambil membaca tulisan di papan kecil yang terpajang di depan toko itu. Ada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut dan aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa toko itu menjual bunga Krisan?" tanyaku setelah menghampiri mereka bersama Dobi yang kutuntun disisi kananku.

"Ne, toko itu menjual semua jenis bunga dan sepertinya toko itu baru saja dibuka, tidak kalah bagus dengan Heaven Flower Shop." jelas salah satu dari dua orang yang ada di hadapanku. Ia tampak mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai tempat tersebut. Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya menuntun Dobi menuju sebuah sepeda berwarna putih yang terparkir di depan toko tersebut.

"Tunggulah disini Dobi-ya dan berkenalan-lah dengan sepeda imut disampingmu ini." ucapku layaknya Dobi adalah benda hidup.

.

Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju toko bunga tersebut. Bunyi lonceng yang tergantung diatas pintu menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalamnya. Toko itu tidak luas tapi juga tidak sempit. Warna-warni bunga yang ada disana benar-benar memanjakan kedua obsidianku. Beberapa bunga digantung dan daunnya menjuntai ke bawah, membuat toko itu menjadi seperti kebun kecil yang indah. Untuk sesaat aku merasa terhipnotis dengan aroma dan warna bunga-bunga itu sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat ucapan noonaku.

_"Kau cari saja, yang penting bunga itu harus ada saat kau pulang"_

Dengan segera aku berputar melihat-lihat setiap bunga yang berwarna ungu, mungkin saja ada bunga Krisan diantaranya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga selain mawar, melati, dan matahari. Beberapa kali noonaku menyuruhku membelikannya bunga yang tidak ku ketahui jenisnya dan akan berakhir dengan ia memarahiku karena aku salah membeli bunga.

Aku terus mengitari tempat itu sebelum akhirnya kedua manik mataku menatap sosok mungil yang tengah sibuk menyusun bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya menjadi sebuah buket yang indah. Bunga-bunga yang berserakan di meja di hadapannya ia rangkai menjadi sebuah buket yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik dibandingkan dengan buket-buket bunga yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"–_Seperti bunga di musim semi yang baru saja mekar–"_

Tangan lentiknya dengan lihai menjalin kain berwarna merah maroon menjadi sebuah pita yang melingkar indah di buket bunga tersebut. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu buket bunga.

Dan saat itu, tanpa izin dariku dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan, kedua kakiku dengan seenaknya melangkah mendekati sosok mungil itu. Ada debaran kuat dan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu saat langkahku semakin dekat dengan sosok namja mungil yang masih berkutat dengan buket bunganya dan aku menyukai sensasi itu.

"–_Semakin mengagumkan saat kau melihat bunga musim semi dari jarak dekat–"_

Ia masih tak menyadari kehadiranku saat aku sudah berada tepat di depan mejanya. Ia masih saja menundukkan kepala dan sibuk menyusun bunga-bunganya untuk membuat buket kedua. Hingga akhirnya tubuhku kembali bergerak tanpa izinku.

.

"Tok Tok"

Aku mengetuk meja di hadapannya dua kali dengan telunjukku, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah aku merasa dewa pengendali waktu sedang bekerja, membuat bumi berhenti berotasi.

.

.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

.

.

"–_Seperti aku sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura–"_

Berdetak diluar batas normal tanpa bisa ku kendalikan saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit namja yang sekarang juga tengah menatapku itu.

"–_Lalu satu kelopak sakura jatuh tepat diatas wajahku–"_

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali saat kurasa dewa pengendali waktu kembali membuat bumi berputar. Aku sedikit menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Aku mencari bunga Krisan ungu."

Namja bersurai hitam pekat di hadapanku sedikit tersentak saat aku selesai berucap kemudian namja itu langsung beranjak dan berjalan menuju kumpulan bunga yang sudah dibuat menjadi buket. Kelopaknya seperti bunga matahari hanya saja dalam ukuran yang kecil dan warna yang jauh lebih cantik. Namja mungil itu mengambil sebuket bunga Krisan –yang aku baru ketahui seperti itu bentuknya lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"–_Seperti bunga sakura yang menyambutmu di musim semi–"_

Namja itu mengulurkan buket bunga Krisan ungu di tangannya padaku sembari tersenyum tipis sebagai sikap ramah pada pelanggannya –mungkin. Aku mengambil bunga Krisan tersebut lalu bertanya berapa besar yang harus kubayar. Sedikit berharap setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bercakap dengannya. Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah menuliskannya di kalkulator.

"20.000 won"

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil dua lembar uang 10.000 won dan memberikannya pada namja bersurai hitam itu. Ia mengambil lembaran uang itu dan lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis padaku.

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dengan susah payah dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko bunga itu untuk segera pulang menuju rumah meski sebenarnya itu semua bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ku inginkan.

Ya, aku masih ingin berada di tempat ini dan merasakan semua debaran aneh yang menyenangkan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan. Aku ingin memperhatikan wajah lucu namja itu lebih lama lagi.

.

"Kliing Kliing"

Lagi-lagi bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu menyapaku saat aku keluar dari toko itu. Aku berdiri sejenak di depan pintu toko sambil memperhatikan buket bunga di tanganku yang entah kenapa membuat denyut-denyut aneh itu kembali muncul.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan gerakan kecil berusaha menghilangkan bayangan namja itu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya. Aku lalu melangkah menuju Dobi dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di keranjang depan sepedaku.

"POK"

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang tepat saat aku akan mengayuh Dobi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dan tebak siapa orang itu? Ya, namja mungil dengan surai hitam dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink seperti cherry blossom.

"**Hadiah untuk 10 pengunjung pertama Illa Flower Shop"**

Begitulah tulisan di kertas yang tertempel di buket bunga yang ia berikan padaku. Ia memberikanku sebuket bunga Krisan lagi tapi dengan warna yang berbeda sebagai hadiah bagi 10 pengunjung pertama toko tersebut.

"–_Jika ada yang lebih indah dari semua jenis bunga, maka jawabannya adalah 'senyumnya'–"_

"Terima kasih"

Ucapku padanya tepat saat kedua tanganku menerima buket bunga itu darinya. Aku meletakkan buket bunga itu di keranjang depan bersama dengan buket bunga yang tadi kubeli.

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

Ucapku lagi lalu mulai mengayuh Dobi dengan rasa tak rela. Ya, tak rela meninggalkan sosok namja mungil yang masih berdiri disana dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Entah itu hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi sepertinya ia juga merasakan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang –tapi sekali lagi itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan sulit dijelaskan saat bertemu dengan seseorang.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ayo selesaikan buket bungamu"

* * *

><p><strong>ILLA ILLA © Hello Bora<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku melempar asal ranselku lalu menghempaskan tubuh tinggiku di ranjang berukuran sedang di kamarku. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali saat bayangan senyum namja itu masih saja menghantui pikiranku dengan seenaknya.

"Baekhyun"

Ya, aku dengar saat seorang wanita memanggilnya dengan nama itu ketika aku akan pulang tadi. Nama itu langsung terekam jelas di otakku tanpa perlu kuperintahkan untuk mengingatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa otakku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja itu?

Semua lamunanku seketika buyar saat noonaku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan dengan dua buket bunga yang tadi kuletakkan di meja makan.

"Kau mendapat satu buket gratis sebagai bonus?"

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan noonaku barusan.

"Pemilik toko itu benar-benar baik, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat bonus seperti ini dari toko manapun."

Noonaku berucap kagum dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari kedua buket bunga itu. Noonaku ini memang sangat menyukai segala macam jenis bunga. Ia bahkan membuat kebun kecil di belakang rumah untuk sekedar menyalurkan hobinya itu.

"Noona, jika kau ingin membeli bunga lagi titip saja padaku. Aku akan membelinya di toko itu."

Tawarku yang tentu saja disambut senyum sumringah dari noonaku walaupun sebenarnya ada maksud lain dibalik tawaranku itu. Ya, jika aku sering datang kesana maka aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, dan mungkin berbicara dengannya. Yang terakhir adalah yang sangat ingin ku lakukan.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan bonus itu?"

Tanyaku lagi dan bermaksud untuk menyuruh noonaku keluar dari kamar karena aku memang ingin beristirahat hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menepuk keningnya dan tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, eomma dan appa menunggu di ruang keluarga, mereka bilang ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan pada kita."

Aku hanya menanggapi ucapan noonaku dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, menandakan bahwa aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Noonaku mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksudkan dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

Tak mau berlama-lama aku dan noona pun melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan sesampainya disana kulihat appa tengah berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang dan eomma dengan raut wajah cemasnya yang baru kali ini kulihat.

"Eomma, ada apa?"

Noonaku langsung berucap khawatir begitu melihat raut wajah eomma yang sedang cemas. Eomma spontan memeluk noona saat noona sudah duduk disampingnya sementara aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan appa melalui telepon, sepertinya appa tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter –mendengar beberapa kali appa mengucapkan kata 'Dokter Lee'.

"Eomma, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Kondisi nenek di Jepang memburuk, kita harus menjenguknya besok dan appa sudah memesan 4 tiket pesawat, besok kita berangkat."

Jelas appa setelah ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di telepon. Pantas saja eomma tampak begitu cemas dan matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Ya, nenek sudah setahun lebih dirawat di rumah sakit di Jepang karena penyakit parah yang aku tidak ketahui apa namanya, yang jelas penyakit itu juga disebabkan karena faktor usia. Sebenarnya eomma ingin merawat nenek disana tapi nenek selalu menolaknya dan menyuruh eomma untuk fokus mengurus café milik keluarga kami.

Aku ingat saat tiga bulan lalu ketika aku menjenguk nenek bersama noonaku. Nenek bercerita bahwa ada seseorang yang setiap hari selalu mengunjunginya. Orang itu datang untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut dan setelah selesai mengunjungi ayahnya, ia akan datang untuk menemani nenek sebentar.

Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah pada nenek setiap kali mengingat cerita itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencari tahu siapa orang baik yang dengan sukarela mau menemani nenek disana dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya tapi nenek tidak tahu nama orang itu.

"Kita akan tinggal di Jepang selama setahun" ucap ayah dan entah kenapa saat itu otakku langsung memikirkan Baekhyun, si namja perangkai bunga.

Jika aku di Jepang selama setahun berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan semua rencana yang sudah kurangkai di pikiranku. Lalu, ketika aku kembali ke Korea setahun kemudian, apa Baekhyun masih ada di toko itu? apa aku bisa menemuinya?. Sungguh, ini masih hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya tapi kurasa pikiranku sudah mulai tidak waras, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?.

.

"Kita berangkat besok, jadi lebih baik kalian berdua siapkan barang-barang dari sekarang."

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Appa sudah meminta cuti untukmu selama setahun"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ILLA ILLA © Hello Bora<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku akan membeli bunga untuk nenek"

Ucapku saat noona bertanya 'kau mau kemana Chanyeol?' dengan tatapan anehnya. Ia memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan melihat gulungan karton yang kubawa di tangan kanan.

"Kau ingin pergi kencan? Ya Park Chanyeol, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke bandara."

Aku segera berhambur keluar rumah sebelum noonaku semakin curiga dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Dan juga sebelum ia meneriakiku.

.

"Chanyeol! Kita harus ke bandara! Kau bisa membeli bunga di Jepang!"

Teriak noona saat aku sudah mengayuh Dobi menjauh dari rumah. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap mengayuh Dobi menuju Illa Flower Shop. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan sebelum berangkat ke Jepang, yaitu bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan memberikan gulungan karton ini padanya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam dan mataku sama sekali tak bisa terpejam padahal sudah sekitar dua jam aku merebahkan tubuh di ranjang nyamanku ini, tapi sejak tadi aku hanya berguling kesana kemari dengan resah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan menghampiri meja belajarku.

Ada gulungan karton kosong yang kuletakkan begitu saja disana dan beberapa alat tulis yang juga kubiarkan berserakan. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membereskan semuanya tapi entah kenapa aku berubah pikiran dan membuka gulungan karton tersebut.

Tanganku mulai bergerak menggores garis demi garis, menghapus beberapa bagian yang kurasa tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tengah tergambar di pikiranku, memberi warna hitam pekat di bagian rambut, dan melukis sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir mungil, hingga akhirnya sosok namja itu kini muncul di kertas karton tersebut. Ya, aku melukisnya.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Aku memarkirkan Dobi tepat disamping sepeda berwarna putih itu lagi –yang kemarin kulihat saat datang ke toko Illa. Aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dan menggenggam gulungan karton itu dengan mantap sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk menuju toko Illa.

"Kliing Kliing"

Aku tersenyum saat bunyi lonceng kecil itu menyapa indera pendengaranku. Dan dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dibohongi, kedua obsidianku langsung saja mencari sosok namja yang sudah memenuhi pikiranku sejak kemarin. Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku atau tidak sama sekali.

"–_Mencari kelopak sakura yang jatuh di kebun bunga–"_

Aku melihatnya dan kali ini ia menyadari kehadiranku. Seperti kemarin, ia tengah menyusun rangkaian bunga menjadi buket tapi kali ini hanya ada bunga Krisan ungu di mejanya. Dan saat bibir mungil itu menampilkan senyum ke arahku, debaran aneh lagi-lagi tak bisa ku kendalikan dan membuatku berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"–_Aku seperti idiot karena menemukanmu–"_

Aku segera melangkah ke sembarang arah saat kesadaranku mulai terkumpul. Jujur saja, aku datang kesini bukan untuk membeli bunga, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang dan menetap disana selama setahun. Kau pikir itu mudah, pergi disaat ada perasaan yang mulai muncul di hatimu.

Aku ingat dengan gulungan karton yang kubawa. Aku jadi berpikir berulang kali apakah aku harus memberikannya atau tidak, karena jujur saja nyaliku menciut saat sudah bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun.

Aku berjalan kikuk mengitari toko itu yang hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Lalu berpura-pura menghirup aroma bunga saat aku berada cukup dekat dari tempat ia duduk.

Satu hal yang baru kusadari, kali ini setiap bunga ditempeli nama dan jenisnya juga harga per buket atau per tangkai. Aku melenguh lesu menyadari hal itu karena itu membuat kesempatanku untuk bertanya menjadi hilang.

Aku lalu mengambil asal sebuket bunga Anyelir berwarna pink lembut. Aku tidak tau apa nenek akan menyukainya, aku hanya memilihnya karena ia tampak cukup indah. Lalu dengan nyali yang entah kenapa semakin menciut, aku berjalan mendekat menuju meja dimana Baekhyun berada.

Aku meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won di mejanya. Aku sengaja tidak memberi uang pas agar aku bisa melihat Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama. Namun, hal itu pula yang membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan hatiku secara seimbang hingga akhirnya..

.

.

"Namaku Chanyeol, kau Baekhyun kan?"

Bodoh! Lihatlah bagaimana ia tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Ia akan mengira bahwa aku adalah penguntit yang selama ini mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Lalu, setelah ini ia akan menjauhiku setiap kali bertemu denganku. Aku menunduk dan merutuki diriku sendiri yang pasti terlihat seperti idiot di hadapannya.

_"Kau ingin pergi kencan? Ya Park Chanyeol, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke bandara."_

_._

Ya benar! satu jam lagi berangkat ke bandara dan kesempatanku hilang jika tidak ku gunakan! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ucapan noonaku terlintas begitu saja dan seperti mendapatkan semangat, aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku dan menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja memberi uang kembalianku.

"_Kau harus berani Park Chanyeol"_

_._

"Kemarin kau memberiku bonus, jadi aku ingin memberikanmu ini sebagai rasa terimakasih."

Ucapku berani dan meletakkan gulungan karton itu di mejanya. Ia menatap gulungan karton itu dengan rasa penasaran –bisa kulihat dari tatapannya. Tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang kuyakini masih berusaha mencerna semua sikapku, bibirku lagi-lagi mengoceh.

.

.

"Aku…aku senang bertemu denganmu…disini"

"Aku tau ini terburu-buru dan mungkin…konyol"

"Tapi, aku…"

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu kemarin"

.

.

HENING

Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sangat terkejut. Aku tersenyum kecut melihat reaksinya. Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol! memangnya kau siapa berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang bahkan baru tumbuh kemarin sore.

Sosok sempurna seperti Baekhyun tak mungkin menyukaimu Park Chanyeol. Apalagi sikapmu yang tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya, membuatnya akan semakin menganggapmu aneh. Park Chanyeol yang menyedihkan, seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu.

"–_Kau bukan lebah yang bisa menghisap madu bunga yang diinginkannya–"_

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak mungkin agar tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan Baekhyun –meskipun aku sendiri meyakini bahwa diriku tampak menyedihkan sekarang.

.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, sejak tadi kau hanya diam, dan lagipula kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun yang ku katakan."

"Itu tadi hanya ucapan bodoh dari orang aneh, sekali lagi maaf"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan berat hati lalu melangkah keluar dari kebun kecil itu. Bunyi lonceng kecil yang tadi terdengar menyenangkan entah kenapa menjadi seperti salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan bagiku.

.

.

"Drrtt…Drrttt…"

.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ya, aku pulang sekarang noona"

.

.

"**Illa Flower Shop"**

Kutatap sejenak kebun kecil dimana aku menemukan dan merasakan semua perasaan dan sensasi menyenangkan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Wajahnya kembali muncul saat memori yang baru kemarin tercipta kini terputar kembali, dan dengan segera aku mengayuh Dobi menuju rumah sebelum semua terasa semakin menyedihkan.

"_Kau bukan lebah yang bisa menghisap madu bunga yang diinginkannya tapi kau adalah ulat yang harus berjuang sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menjadi kupu-kupu dan hinggap di kelopaknya"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>ILLA ILLA © Hello Bora<strong>

* * *

><p>~ TBC ~<p>

Kalo di chapter 1 ini semua dari sudut pandang Chanyeol, nah di chapter 2 nanti bakal mengambil sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi kalian semua bakal tau gimana perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya dan siapa itu Baekhyun, coba tonton MV Juniel – Illa Illa kalo kalian susah ngebayangin tempatnya atau penasaran ama ceritanya. Cuks itu aja bacotan gue, review juseyooo~ Review kalian sangatlah berguna untuk ff pertamaku di FFn ^^


End file.
